


Her Spirit Lives On

by Lilac_02



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Character Study, Depression, Diary/Journal, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Other, POV Urbosa, Sad with a Happy Ending, Thunderblight Ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_02/pseuds/Lilac_02
Summary: After Urbosa is killed by Thunderblight Ganon, her spirit is left to live on inside of Vah Naboris. A look into Urbosa's emotions during the 100 years before Breath of the Wild begins. Rated T for swearing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with writing a sort of "journal", I hope you enjoy! Urbosa is my favorite character and I always wondered how she felt during the 100 years. Thanks for reading!

Day 1  
I died yesterday. To put it simply, I was killed by Thunderblight Ganon, who mysteriously inhabited the divine beast Vah Naboris during the champion’s battle.  
We Gerudo believe that there is an afterlife, from which our ancestors can watch over us. But I never expected to be trapped here, where I died, alone in this empty divine beast for who knows how long. Perhaps my spirit must be ready to move on. If Ganon isn’t destroyed yet, that could be the reason for my spirit’s unrest. I suppose I shall simply have to wait. 

Day 2  
A curious thing happened to me. I fell asleep. I didn’t know that spirits needed to sleep, however, it may be due to the strange state that I am in. I have a physical body, but I am also only here in a sort of “ghost” form, if you believe in that sort of thing. I can walk about Vah Naboris, and I can use my sheikah slate just as well as I could in my mortal form, primarily to keep this journal. I can sleep, and I can talk out loud to myself. It is quite strange… not at all what I imagined death to be like. 

Day 3  
I am beginning to wonder what happened to the other champions. Are they still alive? I am led to believe that they are not, because Vah Naboris is still wandering about the desert, with that… thing at the controls. So they must have died. When did they die? How? Are they in spirit form as I am, or did they pass on?  
Also, I found out today that although Thunderblight Ganon is still here, we cannot harm each other. While it is infuriating, he simply stays by the main control unit, and I avoid him. It’s a good system we’ve worked out, and I intend to keep it that way. 

Day 4  
One would think that having nothing to do inside of this machine would grow boring. I will say, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand an age of this, but so far, I’ve found ways to fill the passing hours. I still have my scimitar, which I’ve been practicing with. It’s also quite enjoyable to look through the photos on my sheikah slate and remember the times I teased Revali by taking pictures of his flying. He was annoying and quite entitled, but a loyal friend nonetheless. 

Day 5  
I’m beginning to miss the others. I wrote in my journal yesterday about Revali, and after I signed off for the day, I realized that I really did care for him. I cared for the others, too. The problem is, it’s only been 5 days. I’ve gone 5 days without seeing any of the champions before, and hardly thought of it. But now I’m wondering… is it because somewhere, deep inside, I know that I will never see them again?  
I hope that Link is still alive, at least. Out of all of us, he was the one most likely to defeat Ganon. And I liked him, too. He befriended Zelda, and I suppose that he and I both felt a need to protect her. I share his courage, his grace, and his fighting spirit. For Hyrule’s sake, Link should be the one to survive. But perhaps he is dead, too, and Ganon has completely taken over Hyrule, and we are all doomed. 

Day 6  
The Zora champion, Mipha, is one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. She was always happy and full of positivity, even during dark times. It takes courage to be a warrior, but it also takes courage to find the light when there is seemingly none.  
I suppose I was just thinking about her today. If I was mortal, I would have died from lack of water out here in the desert. From what I can gather, Thunderblight, through Naboris, has been sending down constant sandstorms since he arrived, and there isn’t anything I can do about it. I can only hope that Gerudo town is still thriving. I wouldn’t want the warriors there to lose their lives because of me. 

Day 7  
It’s been a week now. I’ve been keeping close track of the days, by writing a journal entry every day, and watching the sun rise and set over the desert. I can barely see through the sandstorm surrounding the great machine, but I can still see the sun.  
I can see the moon too, and last night a very curious thing happened. The moon was red. I’ve heard legends that when the moon is tainted with blood, all of the terrible creatures that have been destroyed arise to walk the earth again, but it never happened during my lifetime. I suspect that Ganon is stronger now. That worries me. 

Day 9  
I didn’t make a journal entry yesterday. My sheikah slate ran out of energy, and since Thunderblight Ganon is in the main control unit, it took me a bit of time to puzzle out how to recharge it. Luckily, I managed to use one of the terminals. Ganon hasn’t seemed to touch them yet, but the goddess only knows if he will touch them in the future.  
At least the puzzle gave me something to do. I’m beginning to need distractions from the anxiety that’s setting in. A warrior doesn’t worry. But since I am only a spirit, I am entitled to worry all I want to. 

Day 10  
What do I write about? Nothing much happened since yesterday’s entry. I’ve taken to sleeping on the stairs, as comfort isn’t a factor in my sleep. I simply fall asleep when the sky goes dark, and wake up when dawn arrives. That’s how it always was in Gerudo town.  
I’m beginning to wonder, however, if there’s more to being dead than this. We Gerudo believe that our ancestors can watch over us from the afterlife. Does this mean that I will be able to see what is happening with the rest of my people? Or, since I am trapped here, am I barred from seeing the outside world? 

Day 15  
I’m beginning to lose hope. I thought that keeping a journal would keep me sane, but it hasn’t done that. I’m just talking to myself, waiting. For what? I don’t know.  
So I gave up on the journal for a few days. It didn’t help.  
If anyone ever returns, hopefully they’ll find my sheikah slate. Maybe it will offer valuable information, but I suppose it won’t. I’ve just been writing my feelings in this, like it’s some sort of diary. Mipha recommended journaling to me when I was alive, but I never tried it until now.  
I’m probably not even making much sense anymore. It’s only been a little over two weeks and I’m already afraid that I’m going mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa begins to receive strange visions. Additionally, the sheikah slate's energy isn't holding, and Urbosa must learn to cope without a journal to write in every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is light swearing in this chapter, don't like, don't read.

Day 18  
These past few days were better. I’ve been keeping up with my warrior skills, even though I have no one to fight. Perhaps, if anyone ever returns for me, I shall be able to assist them in fighting Thunderblight Ganon.   
I’ve attempted to leave the beast almost every day, but to no avail. Yesterday, I climbed all the way to the top and tried to see as far as I could. I got a glimpse of Gerudo town before the lightning struck me back down into the beast. It seems to be thriving. I was worried that all of Hyrule was dead, and that I would be stuck here, writing journals and slowly going insane for all of eternity. Luckily, I’m almost certain that the Gerudo people, at least, are well.

Day 26   
My sheikah slate ran out of energy again, and it took a very long time to recharge. The terminals are running out of controllable energy. Ganon is taking over the entire beast, and I’m afraid that he will begin to taint my spirit as well. I’ve stayed strong so far, but that’s partly due to what happened three days ago.   
I’ve always known that our ancestors watch over us from death. That’s just a fact. And now I can prove it, because I got a glimpse into Gerudo town. What happened was, I was practicing my fighting when I suddenly collapsed. When I awoke, I was in Gerudo town, but not really. My spirit form was still inside the beast, yet I could see my people. They are doing so well, and I’m incredibly happy for them. I’m also worried, though, because I didn’t control the vision- it just happened suddenly. Additionally, I haven’t had another one since. Perhaps I am growing stronger. Maybe I’ll even be able to leave the beast soon. 

Day 28   
It’s been four weeks now. I had another vision last night, but it lasted much longer, nearly for two hours. I was glad to see other people, even though I couldn’t speak with them. I haven’t seen anyone other than Gerudo, and in my mind’s “travels”, I’ve only been to my own town.   
I feel, now that I have a means of escape from my prison, I am beginning to rely on this journal less and less. I shall try to keep up with it, out of boredom, and out of a sliver of hope that it will be found in the future. Otherwise, I'll attempt to stay inside the vision as long as possible. 

Day 31  
The moon was tainted with blood again last night. This time, something happened. I can’t exactly describe it, but I felt Thunderblight grow stronger, somehow. The power from the blood moon influenced him, I believe. This morning, the sandstorm was thicker than ever. It died down by noon, but I have a feeling that the moon had something to do with it.   
I’ve been getting stronger, too. I’m still learning to control my visions. They happen when I’m least expecting them, and I can’t control where I go or how long I stay. Yet it is still nice to know what’s happening.   
My last vision was the most informational. I overheard two vai talking about the princess and how she’s trapped inside the castle. I wonder, is she a spirit like me? Or is she still in physical form, held in place by the Calamity himself? 

Day 32   
It’s nice to gather information. My last vision was six hours long, and I learned much.   
The other three divine beasts have fallen as well, their champions presumed dead. My cousin is now the Gerudo chief, and I must say, I am proud of her. She’s a brave warrior with a kind heart. I don’t doubt her ability to rule. She has a vehvi, a child, only three years old. Perhaps, if I am still trapped here, I can watch the vehvi grow up and perhaps rule as well.   
Most of the cities in Hyrule have fallen, but the larger ones have survived. Kakariko village, where most of the sheikah tribe lives, and Hateno village, where many Hylians reside, are the two main cities that are still standing. Many others are still alive, but barely. The guardians were taken over by Ganon, and have been destroying everything they can.   
Unfortunately, the yiga clan is stronger than ever. They’ve attempted a few attacks on my town, one of which was during my vision. I was so angry, because I am a warrior, built to protect these people, and I could not do anything to help. Luckily, there are so many trained warriors that are amazingly skilled, and they fought them off.   
My sheikah slate is low on energy, so I shall stop now. 

Day 45  
I’ve been so incredibly bored for the past 13 days! The sheikah slate, once again, ran out of energy. Each time I use it, it uses more energy, and takes a longer time to recharge. Ganon is getting stronger, but so am I. While I’m still learning, I believe that I’m getting closer to a point where I will be able to enter my visions when I want to, and go where I want. My longest one has lasted nearly 12 hours. I hope that I will eventually reach the point where I can stay in a vision, so that I don’t have to submit myself to being trapped inside this beast. I’m becoming restless. I want to fight! 

Day 48   
I miss Revali. I know, I know, I teased him and laughed with him and made fun of him. He was so easy to make fun of. But I’ll say, he was a good fighter. And I miss his personality. He was a fun person to have around, and now all I’ve got for company is this awful… thing. Plus this strange goo that’s been growing everywhere. It’s pink and black and when I step in it I feel dizzy, which is strange because in my spirit form, I haven’t been able to be harmed or feel pain.   
Anyway, yes, I miss Revali, and to the person who may be reading this, don’t let him know I said that. If, you know, he’s alive.  
I can barely write that without getting incredibly sad! I loved all of the other champions dearly, and I miss them. I need to practice my fighting to get my mind off of it. 

Day 70  
It’s been 22 days since I last wrote- over three weeks. And my sheikah slate has been recharging the entire time.   
I don’t exactly need it, but it does help with the boredom.   
I went six days without a vision. It was awful. No journal, no visions, no nothing. However, I’m starting to think that I can only see my people when something is happening. When I finally had one, I tried to get information of what had happened, but the only thing that anyone was talking about was this new drink that was created, called a Noble Pursuit… I feel I’m missing out. I don’t need food, but I could go for a good drink. I need one after dealing with this asshole for three weeks without a distraction. Ah right, did I mention that Thunderblight started roaming the divine beast? There’s no escaping him now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa's journal entries become less frequent as she learns to control her visions. She's growing stronger, but so is Thunderblight Ganon, and he does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More swearing, as well as spoilers for the end of the game.

Day 105   
I’m nearly giving up on this sheikah slate. Perhaps the technology is amazing in the eyes of some, but to me, this is a piece of shit. It died again, and I could barely get any energy to charge it. It’s been rough.   
Every time the blood moon rises, Ganon grows stronger. I can feel it in myself, in Vah Naboris, and in my people when I visit them. Everything is tense. I hate to admit it, but I’m afraid.   
There isn’t much to talk about. Oh right, I can control my visions almost completely now. I spent nearly a week in town. That was a nice vacation from what I’m dealing with in Vah Naboris.   
Damn, my slate’s almost out of energy. Again. I can’t do this anymore. 

Day 365   
I know I said I was giving up on the sheikah slate, and I did. But I needed to commemorate.   
Yes, I’ve been keeping track of the days by making marks on the wall. And yes, this is day 365. The one year anniversary of my death.   
In my vision this morning, Gerudo town was… quiet. They were mourning me. They know that I am watching over them, but they can’t feel my presence, as I am in spirit form and not purely dead. It’s difficult to explain, but I need to completely pass on before I can truly live with them in spirit. Now, it is through visions, but soon, I hope, it will be completely in spirit.   
I believe that my journal entries will become more spaced out, now that I’m spending most of my time in visions, and the slate is usually out of energy anyway. How I wish Ganon wasn’t sucking the energy out of this beast! Then I could write as much as I wished. I’ve never been much of a writer, but these past months without writing have been difficult.   
I suppose I should sign off now. I need to be in town for my mourning ceremony, which starts in about 20 minutes. Until next time. Sav’aaq. 

Year 3  
I use hyperbole quite often, but it’s not a hyperbole when I say that it’s taken years for this piece of shit to gain anything resembling energy. I can’t go near the main control unit of this beast, and the only other source of energy are the terminals. Their energy is being sucked away by Thunderblight, and it was only through recharging it every single day for the past two years have I been able to make it work.   
I lost track of the days, but I know what year it is. I can look at a calendar in town, but to be honest, I’m not even sure what day I died. I just know that I’m dead, but still living on in spirit with my people. And I’m beginning to lose the warrior spirit inside of me, the one that tells me to fight Ganon and save the princess.   
Beautiful Zelda. How I miss her. She always had trouble awakening that power inside of her, and I wished to help with that. I nearly taught her how to use my lighting power once, before her father, King Rhoam, caught us and forbid her to ever learn it. That was a sad day for us both, but honesty, I’m not even sure if she would have been able to learn. 

Year 6  
I’m getting stronger with each passing year. I managed to spend three months straight in Gerudo town, in my vision. My spirit form is still trapped inside the divine beast, of course, but it was exactly as if I was there. Though I cannot communicate in any way with my people, it was still wonderful. I didn’t have to deal with Thunderblight the entire time. It was almost like a vacation, and I was quite sad when I returned.   
Really, not much has happened in these past three years, other than my constant anger with the energy capabilities of this slate. But I’m still going to write an entry whenever I can, because I would like to keep track of anything important.   
I received confirmation that Daruk was killed by a similar enemy that I was, called Fireblight Ganon. Luckily, the Goron race wasn’t completely wiped out by the Calamity, and there are still many of them in Hyrule. I respect the Gorons greatly. They value strength, as my people do, and they are very resourceful. Daruk was a wonderful person to work with, and I am saddened by the news of his death. 

Year 12  
The years are flying by. I nearly forgot to check my slate to see if it was ready to use. It’s been six years since I last wrote, but it feels like mere hours. I remain immortal, in my spirit form. I haven’t aged since the Calamity took over.  
Every year, Hyrule falls further and further into disrepair. More villages have fallen than I ever expected. I’m worried for the kingdom. Without a ruler like Zelda to protect the people, Ganon could wipe them all out within the next century. I can only hope that there will be a savior soon.   
Meanwhile, I’ve been spending most of my time in visions. I can travel to nearly anywhere now. I visited Zora’s domain many times. Prince Sidon is small, but he’s aging well. He’s a toddler still, but growing quickly- for a Zora, of course. I also visited Hyrule castle, but only once; I never wish to go back. Evil creatures are everywhere. Princess Zelda is trapped with the Calamity, holding him to the castle with her sealing power. She may not last for long, she’s held on for 12 years thus far, and I can only hope that she can hold on until another hero awakens. 

Year 25  
Thirteen years. It’s been thirteen years. The sheikah slate ran out of energy before I could finish my last entry, and it did not turn on again until last night. How I’ve longed for this day!  
My cousin, the one who took over the duties of chief after my death, passed on a year ago. Her child is now chief, although she is not a child anymore. I believe that she will do well at her duties.   
In other news, the strange substance that began overtaking the beast so many years ago has grown. It’s covering almost all of Vah Naboris now, and I can no longer enter parts of the beast because it blocks some of the doorways. I’m worried that Vah Naboris will never be fixed. Additionally, since Thunderblight is now stronger, the sandstorms have increased in intensity. I’ve heard my people talk about the significant drop in tourism and trade. Since Gerudo town is such a large trading port, I’m sure this is difficult for the vendors living there.   
Hmm, something strange is happening. Thunderblight has been in the main control unit for the past few years… I just heard something. I should go to see what’s happening.   
Oh, goddesses! This isn’t good! I must fight, for Ganon is--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an attack from Thunderblight Canon, Urbosa must realize that her fighting spirit is still alive. Will she be at peace with her predicament inside Vah Naboris? Or will she give up before she is rescued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it leads right up to the 99th year of Urbosa's time inside the beast.

Year 25 (Part 2)  
Thunderblight Ganon suddenly became stronger than I’d ever seen him before. Vah Naboris turned its sights to Gerudo town, and I believe that Ganon decided that today, the 25th anniversary of my death, was the day that it was going to destroy my town.  
I managed to stop it. The power that I mastered at a young age, which I now have called “Urbosa’s Fury”, was quite useful in stopping him. Vah Naboris may be bringing lightning strikes upon my town, but I can do that too. Thunderblight didn’t stand a chance against me, and he retreated back into the main control unit.  
I can’t stand that damn thing! I might have to stay as a spirit for an eternity inside this divine beast... is it possible for spirits to go insane?

Year 41  
There is really no news to report. Every day is the same. My longest vision has lasted two years, and I am quite proud of my growing abilities.  
I am also very proud of what my people are doing. They’ve been resisting the sandstorm and the constant assault from Vah Naboris for 41 years now. The Calamity is growing stronger as well, and while the princess is doing an amazing job keeping it at bay, it really has been affecting Hyrule.  
Zora’s Domain still stands strong. King Dorephan remains leader, and Prince Sidon continues to grow. Additionally, Rito Village and Goron City are still alive, as well as many Hylian cities. The five races of Hyrule are still surviving, and I’m sure that is making Ganon very upset. 

Year 59  
Hopefully my time inside this beast is drawing to a close, but I have no idea who would come to rescue me. The previous chief, my cousin’s child, passed on, leaving her own child as chief in her place. While I think that she is a strong chief, I don’t think that she would risk her life- or the lives of the people in the town- to attempt to subdue Vah Naboris. They do not even know that I am trapped here as a spirit. Why should they attempt to rescue someone who they may not even be able to rescue?  
I spend more than 75% of my time watching over my people. I’ve been trying to be there for the chief, but it proves difficult as I cannot communicate with her in any way. But I am with her in spirit. She knows who I was, she knows my strength and willpower, and I hope that, for her sake and for the people’s, she has gained some of that strength and courage for herself.  
I found out a few years ago that the master sword has resided in Korok Forest since Link was killed. According to legend, apparently a hero is supposed to rise, take up the sword, and defeat the evil forces in our kingdom. But no one has yet come. I won’t give up hope, but my courage has begun to dwindle.

Year 78  
Today is the 78th anniversary of my death. I’ll be viewing the ceremony in town in a few hours, but I wanted to make a quick entry. I’ve been waiting to write ever since my slate gained enough energy a few weeks ago.  
Honestly, I barely even notice the passage of time anymore. It is becoming peaceful in this spiritual state. Perhaps it took over half a century for me to realize this fact, but I suspect that things happen more slowly in the spiritual world anyway.  
I’ve been thinking of Link lately. He was so strong, so brave. He had a fighting spirit, and I always admired his dedication to the princess. I believe that he may have been in love with her, but what do I know about the hearts of voes? I wasn’t ever too interested in the company of voes. I preferred to spend my time around the vais in the town, who fought by my side always. They were never unpredictable or unreliable like voes can be. But Link was different. He was there anytime the princess needed him, and he was willing to fight when no one else was. I regret that I wasn’t able to save his life, for I believe that he could have defeated the Calamity. 

Year 99  
It’s been almost a century since my death. The 100-year anniversary is in just under two months. What have I accomplished here? I’ve kept Thunderblight Ganon sealed away in the main control unit all this time. My spirit has grown stronger- I spent almost a decade wandering Hyrule in my vision. Vah Naboris is still causing the sandstorm and the constant lightning storm, but I’ve managed to keep it away from town. I believe that my fighting spirit has been kept alive, and I’m proud of myself for what I’ve done.  
There is a new chief of Gerudo town, Lady Riju. She is only eleven years old- the youngest vai to ever lead us. Her mother passed away recently, and being an only child, Riju is now ruler. Unfortunately, while I believe that she is a fully capable leader, she seems to be having doubts. The yiga clan, the evil branch of the sheikah tribe, managed to steal the thunder helm, which is our family’s precious heirloom. I think that Lady Riju blames herself for that, but I do not. She is doing her best, and I’m proud of her.  
I feel something in the air. I cannot describe it, but it feels like… power. Something is happening in Hyrule, and I have some sort of feeling that it’s something good. I wish I knew what was going on here, but I can only hope that a hero will rise to rescue us soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the rightful hero of Hyrule rises. Urbosa deals with her newfound feelings while observing Link's journey to free all of the champions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Breath of the Wild spoilers

Year 100  
Link is alive! I cannot begin to describe my joy after finding him alive, after believing he was dead for an entire century!  
Let me start at the beginning. I was near central Hyrule when I noticed something strange. The shrines that have been dormant for a century were glowing blue! I explored a little more and found the shrine of resurrection open, and the hero of Hyrule alive.  
I’ve been watching him for two weeks now. He lost all memories of his life before he was put into the shrine of resurrection, but he still has the same personality. He’s a fighter. He’s brave, kind, and determined. After speaking with Impa, the leader of the sheikah tribe in Kakariko village, he headed straight for Zora’s domain and met Prince Sidon, who is grown now. He then defeated a lynel, which he often struggled with in his time with the princess, and entered the divine beast Vah Ruta to rid it of the evil creature inside and save the spirit of the champion Mipha.  
I’m so proud of him. I knew he had it in him to come back and save us all, but to be honest, I did lose hope for a while. The shrines and the towers have awoken, however, and I believe that the Calamity is slightly more subdued than it has been for the past century.  
Also, my sheikah slate’s energy capabilities seem to have returned. Perhaps it is due to Link’s slate being reawakened. I’ve attempted to contact him through it, but so far, it hasn’t worked. I doubt I’m able to communicate with anyone in the mortal world, although I hope that I will be able to guide him through the defeat of Thunderblight Ganon. 

It has been four weeks, and Link’s been doing amazing. He managed to find his way to Korok forest to retrieve the master sword. I think that makes him even more powerful. He’s been under great stress, but I believe that once this is all over, he’ll be reunited with Zelda, and finally at peace. I know that he can expel the Calamity from our kingdom. I believe in him.  
Thunderblight Ganon is weaker now, too. With the defeat of one of its counterparts, it may not be as confident in its abilities to keep me at bay, or to kill Link.  
On that note, the hero of Hyrule is so strong. He’s been atop snowy mountains, through haunted woods, and is now traveling around an active volcano, and he's managed to survive it all. How does he do it? I couldn’t even survive one attack from a spirit of Ganon. I’ve always thought of myself as the warrior, and thought that Link looked up to me. Perhaps, in his early days, he did. But now, I look up to him, and admire his incredible fighting skill. 

Link arrived in Gerudo town yesterday! It’s been 11 weeks since he awoke from the shrine, and he defeated all of the other spirits of Ganon inside the other three divine beasts. Finally, he made his way to my people. The way he got into town was… a bit questionable, and I’m sure that it would not have ever worked when I was chief. Nevertheless, he spoke with Lady Riju, and they are planning to attack Vah Naboris tomorrow.  
I’ve been waiting for this day of rescue for a century, and of course I am excited. Yet I am also a bit saddened to leave. I don’t know what will happen to my spirit after Thunderblight Ganon is overcome by the hero. I have assumed that my spirit is tied here by the evil creature, but after it is gone, will I remain here? Pass on to the afterlife? Will I cease to exist, in physical or spiritual form, forever? 

Finally, Thunderblight Ganon is gone. Link expelled it from this beast once and for all. I must say, I am extremely happy.  
I was able to guide Link through activating all of the terminals and clearing all of that strange pink substance out of Vah Naboris, and though he could not see me, he could hear my voice. It was the first time I have communicated with another person for 100 years.  
Where am I now, you may ask? Well, I am still inside the beast. I will remain here, in spirit, to pilot Vah Naboris until the Calamity is gone, and then I will remain among my people forever. Now, my spirit form is visible, and Link can see me. I gave him the gift of Urbosa’s Fury. I know he will use it well.  
The next step is to attack the Calamity. The other champions are ready, and I believe that Link is nearly ready, too. He informed me that he must practice his fighting techniques. Though I did offer to help him practice, I believe that he already knows more than me. He’s growing fast. I’m quite proud of him. 

Well, I suppose that’s all. I see no point in keeping a journal anymore, as I can communicate with others just fine now. Additionally, I’m no longer trapped inside Vah Naboris, even though I am bound to it. I can explore Hyrule to my heart’s content.  
I don’t miss the boredom, or the sandstorms, or dealing with Thunderblight Ganon, yet I will miss the peaceful years I spent watching over my people. I hope that peaceful times will occur again soon.

-Urbosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
